No todo es lo que parece ser
by Polgara
Summary: cuando crees que todo es perfecto, hay algo que lo puede arruinar, un DracoGinny 100, por favor leanlo y dejen rr
1. No todo es lo que parece ser

1 No todo es lo que parece ser  
  
Por: Polgara  
  
  
  
2 Capitulo #1: la vida no es nada  
  
  
  
La vida no es nada, Â¿saben? Solo esta para hacernos sufrir, para sufrir por las personas que queremos, o para que ellas nos hagan sufrir, entre mas quieras a alguien y mÃ¡s ganas tengas de vivir, peor te pagan, Â¿sabes por que? Por que asÃ­ es la vida, una carrera en la cual, entre mas lejos quieras llegar, mÃ¡s rÃ¡pido caes y.....  
  
Hace poco me paso, tenÃ­a una hermosa relaciÃ³n, con la persona a la que verdaderamente amo, Â¿amo? No, odio, lo odio, lo odio por que al saber cuanto lo amaba me clavo un puÃ±al por la espalda, por que al saber que daba mi vida por Ã©l, se confiÃ³, creyÃ³ que no iba a quitarme el vendaje de los ojos e iba a ver lo que sucedÃ­a, lo que me estaba haciendo.  
  
Ese fue mi peor dia, no deseo ni que Ã©l lo tenga que vivir y soportar, parecÃ­a el dia perfecto, de esos que por nada del mundo se pueden arruinar, pero ya ves, todo sucede cuando menos lo quieres y esperas.  
  
CÃ³mo dije antes, era un dia perfecto, con un radiante sol, que hacia que la nieve brillara, Â¿friÃ³? No, el aire era cÃ¡lido, y por mas viento y nieve que hubiera, el sol, tan radiante y potente brillaba para calentar hasta las mazmorras, faltaba poco para la primavera, pero los pÃ¡jaros ya cantaban y las mariposas ya salÃ­an de sus capullos.  
  
Me levante, me arregle lo mÃ¡s rÃ¡pido que pude para salir a disfrutar de ese hermoso dia de invierno, pero mejor me hubiera quedado adentro, con mis amigos Gryffindor, disfrutando del fuego de la chimenea de la sala comÃºn, pero no, tenia que salir, Â¿por quÃ©? No sÃ©, solo tenÃ­a que salir.  
  
Estaba irradiando felicidad, era la persona mÃ¡s feliz del mundo, el dia era perfecto, mis amigos eran perfectos, mi pareja era perfecta, mi vida era perfecta, o al menos eso sentÃ­a y creÃ­a.  
  
Pero no, el dia no podÃ­a ser perfecto, Â¿o sÃ­? Era imposible vivir un dia de invierno sin un solo escalofrÃ­o y sin tener tus manos, orejas y nariz congeladas.  
  
Y estaba en lo correcto, eran aproximadamente las 10:00 a.m. y estaba ansiosa de poder compartir ese dia con ese ser especial, con esa persona a la que amo, Â¿quÃ©? Quiero decir, amaba, ese era mi deseo, vivir para siempre ese dia con Ã©l, con la Ãºnica persona que me a hecho sentir asÃ­, como si mil mariposas revolotearan en mi estomago cada vez que le veÃ­a, como si mi corazÃ³n se fuera cada vez que me abrazara y como si el tiempo se parara cada vez que me besaba.  
  
EstarÃ¡n pensando, Â¿quiÃ©n es esta y a que se refiere? Bueno, esta bien, le contare todo tal y como lo recuerdo.  
  
DespuÃ©s de salir de mi habitaciÃ³n, fui al gran comedor a buscarlo, querÃ­a que me acompaÃ±ara a dar una vuelta por los alrededores del colegio, pero no lo encontrÃ©, seguro aun estaba durmiendo, estÃ¡bamos en vacaciones y con lo mucho que duerme, seguro que allÃ­ estarÃ¡, pensÃ©.  
  
DecidÃ­ salir, por la tarde nos verÃ­amos, seguro que asÃ­ seria, me puse la capa que llevaba en mis manos y salÃ­, vi como las copas de los Ã¡rboles estaban cubiertas de nieve, como las mariposas revoloteaban en el aire y el gran lago congelado.  
  
Me sentÃ© un momento a mirarlo, realmente se veÃ­a hermoso, recordÃ© aquella noche, la mÃ¡s feliz de mi vida, en la que le pude confesar mi amor hacia Ã©l y fue correspondido, suspire, realmente habÃ­a sido hermoso todo el tiempo que habÃ­amos pasado juntos, cada uno distintos, pero realmente especiales.  
  
Me levante, querÃ­a recorrer todos los alrededores del colegio e ir a aquel Ã¡rbol, en el cual habÃ­amos pasado muchos tiempos a solas, lejos del colegio, los profesores y hasta de los amigos, esos momentos en los que solo eran de nosotros y para nosotros, para nadie mÃ¡s.  
  
Cuando m estaba acercando al gran Ã¡rbol, vi como una pareja se besaba, muy apasionados, pero sin nada de amor, eso se podÃ­a ver a primera vista, decidÃ­ alejarme, pero cuando tome esa decisiÃ³n, ya estaba tan cerca de ellos que los pude reconocer. SentÃ­ una pequeÃ±a pero dolorosa punzada en el corazÃ³n, ahÃ­ estaba, la persona especial, el amor de mi vida, mi novio, besÃ¡ndose con una persona que no era yo, sentÃ­ como mis lagrimas salÃ­an rebeldemente de mis ojos y caÃ­an por mis mejillas, querÃ­a salir de allÃ­, irme corriendo dejÃ¡ndolos solos, terminar con lo que empezaron, pero de nuevo fue muy tarde, mis palabras salieron de mis labios, con el dolor y odio que sentÃ­a en ese momento  
  
-te odio, Â¿me escuchaste?, te odio Draco Malfoy- para cuando termine de decir eso, los dos me miraban, ella con una sonrisa de triunfo y Ã©l con temor en sus ojos, salÃ­ corriendo, me querÃ­a alejar de Ã©l, cosa que el no querÃ­a, ya que me siguiÃ³ hasta que paro, sabia que no me podÃ­a alcanzar, asÃ­ que grito  
  
-lo siento, de verdad lo siento, no te vayas, Ginny, yo te amo- esas palabras me afectaron aun mÃ¡s, ahora estaba confundida, querÃ­a ir allÃ¡ y pegarle con todas mis fuerzas, pero a la vez querÃ­a ir allÃ¡, donde el se encontraba y darle el beso mas tierno y pedirle que me dijera que eso que vi no era verdad, que era una de sus acostumbradas bromas. Me quede allÃ­ parada, analizando todo lo ocurrido, era imposible que Ã©l, el Draco que yo conocÃ­a me hubiera hecho eso.  
  
DespuÃ©s, llegue al castillo, y aun con lagrimas resbalÃ¡ndose por mis mejillas, corrÃ­ por los corredores, querÃ­a estar sola, asÃ­ que me dirigÃ­ hacia la torre norte de astronomÃ­a, totalmente restringida, allÃ­ nadie me molestarÃ­a, solo los prefectos podÃ­an estar allÃ­ y dudo mucho que ese dia estuvieran dando detenciones.  
  
Cuando llegue, me sentÃ© en el borde de ella, a mirar como ahora empezaba a nevar y como una gran nube gris tapaba el sol impidiÃ©ndole calentar, era mejor asÃ­, Ã©l friÃ³ me consolaba mas, Ã©l friÃ³ compartÃ­a mi tristeza, sentÃ­ como alguien se acercaba corriendo hacia allÃ­, asÃ­ que decidÃ­ usar un hechizo para cerrar la puerta, no querÃ­a ser interrumpida, menos por Ã©l, por que sabia que era el, lo sabia.  
  
-tenemos que hablar Ginny, abre la puerta amor- me dijo, sentÃ­ como se me ponÃ­a la piel de gallina, querÃ­a abrirle y dejarle explicar, pero no, era un cÃ­nico, Â¿amor? Al amor no se le hace eso, no si es verdadero, asÃ­ que no abrÃ­, ni conteste.  
  
-por favor, tenemos que hablar, tengo que explicarte, dÃ©jame entrar Â¿quieres?- de nuevo se quedo sin respuesta y despuÃ©s de varios intentos, se dio por vencido y se fue.  
  
Era absurdo, como hace menos de una hora me sentÃ­a la mujer mÃ¡s feliz y afortunada del universo y ahora, era la pobre ilusa que se creyÃ³ amada y que amo a quien no la merecÃ­a. 


	2. Capitulo 2

1 ¡¡¡Gracias por los Reviews!!!  
  
Lina Saotome: me alegra mucho que hayas leido mi fic, no sé en que forma té referis a algunos errores de redeccion pero los arreglare.  
  
Thuringwethil: gracias, pero me harás sonrojar, yo tampoco creo que Draco sea así de meloso y si, le quita encanto, pero cuando se tiene la imaginación bloqueada ocurren esas cosas.  
  
¿Ginny volvera a ser feliz? No sé, puede que si, puede que no.  
  
2  
  
Eowyn hija de Eomund: pues no sé si queden separados, lo que sí se es que no tendra un final muy feliz  
  
Fernalika: que bien que te haya llegado, y sí, ya lo continuo.  
  
Lalwende: sip, ya veo que no sos fácil de librar y eso en cierto modo ¡¡¡me gusta!!! Ok. Ya lo continué, que rico que te gusto.  
  
Ainaeriniel de Mirkwood: pues aun no dire con quien estaba Draco, pero muy pronto sé sabra, me haras sonrojar, me laegra que te haya gustado ademas la ¡¡¡redaccion!!!  
  
3  
  
Bueno, ahora si, léanlo y ¡¡¡me dejan Reviews!!!  
  
4  
  
  
  
5 No todo es lo que parece ser  
  
Por: Polgara  
  
  
  
Capitulo #2  
  
  
  
Después de un largo rato de llorar, decidí bajar a mi sala común, no sin antes pasar por un baño y arreglarme un poco la cara, me levanté y salí, recorrí, antes de llegar al baño, varios corredores desiertos, cosa que me alegro, no quería encontrarme con un Slytherin y mucho menos con un Gryffindor, pero como todo en ese día, nada salió bien, me encontré con esa perra que logro quitarme lo que mas quiero, ¿quiero? Digo, quise, no podía dejar que me viera, no en ese momento, sabría que su operación fue un triunfo total, así que decidí dar la vuelta. Demasiado tarde, ya me había visto, se dirigió hacia mí y me pregunto:  
  
-¿te sientes bien?-.  
  
¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? ¿La respuesta no era obvia?, que hipócrita, y decía llamarse mi amiga, ¿cómo se puede ser amiga de una persona como ella? Y lo más injusto, no se tuvo que esforzar por conseguir separarme de Draco, yo misma le abrí las puertas y la recibí con lo brazos abiertos, que tonta fui, que Ponta.  
  
No le respondí nada, ambas sabíamos la respuesta, seguí mi camino y antes de dar la vuelta escuche como me decía:  
  
-tranquila Ginn, siempre tendrás un segundo lugar en su corazón-.  
  
No lo soporte, por mas de que luche contra mis lagrimas, se resbalaron por mis mejillas y luego, una por una, fueron cayendo al suelo, seguí mi camino, sin importarme como las lagrimas mojaban mi rostro, me dirigí a la torre de Gryffindor, era hora de comer, y con lo que comen los Gryffindor's seguro que estaba vacía.  
  
-zumo de espinaca- conteste al llegar al retrato de la señora gorda y esta enseguida se abrió sin preguntar que había sucedido, en parte me alegro, pero aun así quería a alguien con quien desahogarme, pues con quien antes lo podía hacer, ahora era la causante de mi dolor.  
  
Me senté en el lugar mas alejado de la sala, pues cuando llegaran no quería que me notaran y mi habitación era una muy mala forma de hacerlo, cogí unos cuantos libros que Hermione tenia en una mesa y los puse en la mesa más cercana a mi sillón, si a Herm le resultaba pasar desapercibida así, conmigo seria igual.  
  
No me equivoque, pasados 20 minutos la mayoría de los Gryffindor's llegaron, unos riéndose, otros aburridos por que deberían empezar los trabajos si los querían terminar antes de terminar las vacaciones y otros protestando algún tema sin importancia, ese fue el caso de Harry, Ron y Hermione, así que no me notaron y me pude quedar llorando sola y en paz.  
  
-¿Dónde esta Ginny?- oí que alguien preguntaba.  
  
-seguro esta con ese Malfoy- respondió una segunda voz, identificada como la de Ron  
  
Malfoy, ese nombre que hacia un momento era el de la persona más maravillosa del mundo, ahora era la del ser mas odiado, pero no lo odiaba como se esperaba que lo odiara, lo odiaba por que me engaño, pero algo en mi corazón, no permitía que ese odio opacara mi amor, ese amor que solo se siente una vez en la vida, un amor real, no un simple capricho, ese amor que solo se siente por el primer y verdadero.  
  
-esta allá, detrás de ese montón de libros- ahora era Neville, como lo odie en ese momento por hacer interrumpir mis pensamientos.  
  
Hermione se empezó a acercar, me limpie las lagrimas y cogí un libro y lo empecé a "leer"  
  
-Hola Ginny, vamos a salir a jugar en la nieve, ¿vienes?- me pregunto con una de esas sonrisas tan peculiares en ella, con las cuales sabias que no podías rechazar, aun así negué con la cabeza.  
  
-oh, vamos Ginny, no te pensaras quedar en un día tan perfecto como este encerrada ¿o sí?  
  
-es que, este....., estoy leyendo Mione y no quisiera interrumpir- dije lo más convincente que pude.  
  
-ah, ya veo, ¿y que lees?- pregunto muy astutamente la chica, mire la portada del libro y note que lo traía al revez –pues leer al revez debe ser algo difícil y agotador ¿no crees?-.  
  
-oh, esta bien, no leo nada, pero en realidad Hermione, no tengo ganas de salir-.  
  
-oh, claro que si las tienes- me respondió, me quito el libro y me levanto, se quedo mirándome un momento y luego me pregunto -¿haz estado llorando?- yo negué rápidamente y hasta ahí llego el tema. 


	3. Los Malfoy no lloran

1 No todo es lo que parece ser  
  
Por: Polgara  
  
  
  
Capitulo #3: Los Malfoy no lloran  
  
  
  
No tuve mas remedio, me toco aceptar salir a jugar con la nieve en aquel día tan "perfecto", nadie habla sobre mi estado de animo y mucho menos físico, mejor así, no tenía muchos ánimos de responder preguntas, aunque si iba a jugar con la nieve, era irónico no poder tener ánimos para simplemente hablar.  
  
  
  
Pronto llegamos a la salida del castillo, al abrir las puertas sentí como una suave ráfaga de viento soplaba en mi cara y como los vellos se me erizaban y un escalofrío recorría mi espalda.  
  
Sin decir nada salimos y nos alejamos un poco de la entrada, Harry y Ron escogieron un árbol como su base y Hermione y yo nos dirigimos a una gran roca cubierta de nieve. Miré el cielo, era extraño ver como lo que hace un momento era tan bello ahora era tan frívolo y seco. Nuevamente algo me saco de mis pensamientos, cosa que agradecí, ya iba a comenzar pensar en él, una gran bola de nieve se estampillo en mi cara, automáticamente y como si eso fuera una rutina metí mis manos en la nieve y también hice una, la cual fue lanzada hacia Ron, pero mala suerte (o puntería) le di al árbol.  
  
  
  
Así pasamos casi media hora, no había vuelto a pensar en lo que había sucedido ese día, en ella y mucho menos en él, hasta que todo paro en seco, nadie siguió arrojando bolas de nieve, voltee a ver que pasaba y lo encontré parado justo detrás de mí.  
  
  
  
-Ginny, creo que quiere hablar contigo- me susurro Hermione –los dejo solos- y se empezó a alejar, le agarre su capa en señal de que no se fuera y me miro algo extrañada y luego sin nada que decir se fue hacia Harry y Ron.  
  
  
  
Me quede parada allí, estática, sin nada que decir, nada que mirar, sentí como se me acerco y me dijo, como solía hablar cuando se encontraba a Harry, con una voz fría y arrastrada  
  
  
  
-tenemos que hablar- lo mire algo atónita, no pensaba pedirme disculpas ¿o sí? Un Malfoy no hace eso y además no le servirían de nada.  
  
  
  
-no hay nada de que hablar- respondí lo mas secamente posible.  
  
  
  
-si lo hay y sabes muy bien que es- después de dudarlo asentí con la cabeza y comenzamos a caminar para alejarnos un poco de Hermione y los demás.  
  
  
  
Cuando estábamos llegando a la orilla del gran lago me detuve.  
  
  
  
-¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me tenias que hacer eso?- pregunte con mis ojos llenos de lagrimas, pero al contrario de las otras veces, esta vez le gane la batalla a mis lagrimas y no salieron de mis ojos.  
  
  
  
-no lo sé- respondió y bajo su mirada –simplemente me deje llevar, sé que fui un estúpido, pero ya no puedo hacer nada-.  
  
  
  
-tienes razón- dije –ya no puedes hacer nada- hubo un momento de silencio en el cual llego una pregunta a mi mente eh inmediatamente se la hice -¿me lo pensabas decir? Digo, si no los hubiera visto-.  
  
  
  
No encontré respuesta, intente mirarlo a los ojos pero evito mi mirada y la dirigió al lago.  
  
  
  
-¿por qué ella?- volví a preguntar -¿alguna vez te falte en algo como para que te fueras con ella?- se me resbalo la primera lagrima -¿qué te pudo dar ella que nunca te haya podido dar yo?- si, ya sé, era una pregunta muy tonta, pero en realidad quería saber su respuesta.  
  
  
  
Después de otro gran rato de silencio me miro, como hubiera deseado que no me hubiera mirado, no de esa forma, no con lagrimas en sus ojos, ¿cuántas veces dijo que un Malfoy no lloraba?  
  
  
  
-lo sé Ginn, fui un tonto, te perdí por nadie, ella no vale ni la mitad de lo que tu vales- asentí con la cabeza, era lo mas cierto que había escuchado, él era un idiota que me cambio por una cualquiera y peor aun, mi mejor amiga.  
  
  
  
Volvió a desviar su miraba, seguro no quería que lo viera llorando, pero logre ver como una lágrima se deslizaba por su pálida mejilla.  
  
  
  
-¿por qué lloras? ¿Olvidaste que un Malfoy NUNCA puede llorar?- me miro con apatía.  
  
  
  
-que demonios importa si un Malfoy puede llorar o no, no me importa si soy un Malfoy, si pierdo mi reputación y prestigio, ya perdí lo que más quería, que importa perder algo mas-.  
  
  
  
No saben cuanto quise lanzarme a sus brazos, abrazarlo y consolarlo y pedirle que no llorara mas, pues aun lo amaba, tanto como antes.  
  
  
  
-¡¡¡Ginny, empezó a nevar!!!- Ron me estaba llamando.  
  
  
  
-fue lindo haber tenido algo contigo Malfoy- y con eso me dirigí hacia mi hermano, pero después de dar 3 pasos me gire y le dije –feliz aniversario-.  
  
  
  
  
  
Fin del capitulo 3  
  
  
  
Notas de la Autora: espero que les haya gustado, fue un poco corto pero el próximo será muchisisisimo mas largo.  
  
  
  
Si alguien se pregunta (ya lo han hecho) de donde salió la idea, les digo que es mas o menos basada en un hecho real.  
  
  
  
Ahora la contestación de los Reviews:  
  
  
  
Nany: tranquila, no es que estés confundida, es que aun no digo quien es, lo único que digo es que fue la mejor amiga de Ginny  
  
  
  
Anna Voig: que bien que te hayan gustado, ya lo sigo.  
  
  
  
Lucía: si, Draco es un amor pero no en este fic, estamos totalmente de acuerdo de que es un cabrón y bueno, la "puta" que bien si lo es, aun no se sabrá.  
  
  
  
Lora: gracias por leer mi fic, si es una puta y muy mala amiga. Tu fic me gusto muchísimo, espero la continuación.  
  
  
  
Celeste: que bien que te guste, ya lo sigo, ya lo sigo...........  
  
  
  
  
  
Bueno, por ultimo les recuerdo que me dejen reviews que me hacen muy feliz y entre mas hallan más rápido y largo será el fic, ¿ok.? 


	4. Muggle Magic

1 ¡¡¡Gracias por los reviews!!!:  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4 Anna Voig: ¡¡¡que bien que te guste la historia!!!. Bueno, si es un maldito, y que luego venga llorando no es suficiente para perdonarlo, pero aun no sé si lo perdonara o no, todo depende del rumbo de la verdadera historia ¿no?.  
  
  
  
Lora Chang: a mi tambien me gusta que te guste mi fic, bueno, no es que sea muy buena con las descripciones, pero cuando quieras te ayudo.  
  
Te agregue a mis contactos, espero que no te moleste, pues me gustaría hablar con vos.  
  
  
  
Cho Malfoy02: bueno, yo tambien adoro a Drakin, pero eso de hacerlo sufrir poco no creo que se pueda, digo, él ah hecho sufrir mucho a Ginny ¿no? Así que se tiene que llevar su merecido.  
  
  
  
Lucía: bueno, si no entiendes mucho, espero que se te vayan aclarando las dudas, yo también estoy harta de la puta esa, pero en el próximo capitulo abras quien es, por el momento espérate.  
  
Eso de "feliz aniversario" lo veras a continuación.  
  
Como no te quiero ver encerrada en un manicomio aquí esta, espero que no te enloquezcas mucho.  
  
  
  
Flor de cerezo: que bien que te guste mi fic, el tuyo lo deberías terminar, me gustaría leerlo.  
  
  
  
Lady Fear (sol): que bien que te guste mi fic, yo tambien amo a Draco y todas sus cosas e imaginármelo llorar fue todo un caos, pues en realidad no creo que Draco llore muy a menudo, jejeje.  
  
La reputa no se sabrá quien es todavía, pero en el próximo capitulo lo sabrás.  
  
  
  
TomoyoDaidouji: me gusta que te guste mi fic, la que osa besar a nuestro Drakin solo digo que es una perra por hacerle eso a su mejor amiga, pero sabrás su nombre en el próximo capitulo.  
  
  
  
Eowyn hija de Eomund: como dije antes, la mejor amiga de Ginny aparecera hasta el proximo capitulo.  
  
  
  
Lalwende: bueno amiga, mil gracias por leer tu fic, me alegra muchisisisisimo que te guste, y si Draco esta dolido, no quiero recordar como lo esta Ginny.  
  
  
  
Fernalika: bueno, yo tampoco me imagino a un Malfoy llorando, así que escribirlo fue todo un embrollo, pero me tenia que basar en la historia real ¿no? Así que era necesario.  
  
Que bien que te guste mi fic, espero que este capitulo también sea de tu agrado.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
5 No todo es lo que parece ser  
  
Por: Polgara  
  
  
  
6 Capitulo #4: Muggle Magic  
  
  
  
Camine rápido, lo acababa de recordar, hoy 22 de Diciembre cumplíamos un año de novios, eso nunca nos importo, prometimos nunca hablar de fechas y de tiempos, ¿pero como no recordar aquella fecha?.  
  
  
  
Entre en el castillo, subí hasta la sala común y entre en mi cuarto, por fin estaba sola, me tire en la cama y allí termine de desahogarme, comencé a pensar en todo, eso no era lo que quería, prendí mi radio mágica y puse las 40 magistrales, oí una canción que me encanta pero poco a poco dejo de hacerlo.  
  
  
  
It's been nine days, eight hours, 40 minutes since you called  
  
I've been so crazy I'm just about taking our picture off the wall  
  
It's been three months over hundred days since you held my hand  
  
And I miss you in a thousand ways, will I ever see you again?  
  
  
  
(Han pasado nueve días, ocho horas, 40 minutos desde que llamaste  
  
He estado enloquecida, estoy a punto de quitar nuestra foto de la pared  
  
Han pasado tres meses, mas de cien días desde que tomaste mi mano  
  
Y té extraño de mil maneras, ¿te volveré a ver?)  
  
  
  
How did it change so fast?  
  
I won't give you to the past  
  
I really thought it'd last  
  
  
  
(¿Cómo pudo cambiar tan rápido?  
  
No te dejaré en el pasado  
  
Realmente creí que duraría)  
  
  
  
Chorus:  
  
All that we had was so unbelievable  
  
Now that it's gone it's just inconceivable  
  
Still in my dreams you are so damn beautiful  
  
How could it be that you ruined my  
  
Everything, everything, everything  
  
Everything, everything, everything  
  
  
  
(Coro  
  
Todo lo que teníamos era tan increíble  
  
Ahora que se ha ido es nada más inconcebible  
  
Aún en mis sueños tú eres tan hermoso,  
  
¿Como pudo ser que me arruinaste  
  
Todo, todo, todo?  
  
   
  
Todo, Todo, Todo)  
  
  
  
It seems like everywhere, everyone's in love  
  
So, where are you?  
  
And I remember you couldn't get enough  
  
You felt it too, or didn't you?  
  
  
  
(Parece que en todo lugar, todos están enamorados  
  
Entonces, ¿Dónde estás tú?  
  
Y recuerdo que nunca podías tener suficiente  
  
Tu también lo sentiste, ¿O no?)  
  
  
  
How did it change so fast?  
  
I won't give you to the past  
  
I really thought it'd last  
  
  
  
(¿Como pudo cambiar tan rápido?  
  
No te dejaré en el pasado  
  
Realmente creí que duraría)  
  
  
  
Everything, everything, everything  
  
Everything, everything, everything  
  
  
  
(Todo, Todo, Todo  
  
Todo, Todo, Todo)  
  
  
  
It's been nine days, eight hours,  
  
forty minutes, ten seconds  
  
three months and a hundred days  
  
And I miss you in a thousand ways  
  
  
  
(Han pasado nueve días, ocho horas,  
  
cuarenta minutos, diez segundos  
  
tres meses y cientos de días  
  
Y te extraño de mil maneras)  
  
  
  
  
  
Si, él me había arruinado todo, ahora ¿con quien pasaría mis tardes? ¿Con quien compartiría todo? ¿Con quien iría al baile? ¡¡¡EL BAILE!!! Lo había olvidado por completo, era en 3 días y ahora no tenía pareja, es mas, ni sabia si iría.  
  
Apague la radio y baje a la sala común, vi como Fred y George repartían unos volantes.  
  
  
  
-mira Hermanita- me dijo George  
  
-no faltes- agrego Fred.  
  
  
  
Lo cogí y vi un gran letrero de color negro y violeta que decía "Muggle Magic" era un nuevo bar que se abría en Hogsmeade, la música, comida, decoración y demás era Muggle, aunque también había cosas mágicas, ¿cómo divertirse son la magia?  
  
Diversión, eso era, iría a divertirme y a olvidarme de todo, eso resultaría fácil. Me acerque a Harry, Ron y Hermione y les pregunte mientras que miraba el volante:  
  
  
  
-¿Irán?-.  
  
  
  
-claro- contesto Ron  
  
  
  
-voy con ustedes- agregue.  
  
  
  
Se miraron entre ellos, si, era raro que yo saliera con ellos, pero no para tanto ¿o sí?  
  
  
  
-este Ginny, nos gustaría mucho pero.....- dijo Hermione  
  
  
  
-sabes que no le caemos muy bien a Malfoy y.....- agrego Harry  
  
  
  
-nos arruinaría la noche Gin- concluyo Ron  
  
  
  
-nunca dije que él iría- conteste  
  
  
  
Me miraron atónitos, nunca, desde que había empezado a estar con él había salido sin su compañía.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bueno, ¡¡¡eso es todo!!! ¡¡¡Si quieren mas en más corto tiempo, dejen reviews!!! 


	5. Entregame tu amor

1 Bueno, primero quiero dedicarle este fic a Lalwende, una amiga muy, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡muy especial!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Ahora si, a contestar los Reviews:  
  
  
  
TomoyoDaidouji: bueno, yo no odio pero tampoco amo esa canción, pero me pareció muy apropiada para Ginny, me alegra que te guste el fic y espero que quedes contenta con este tamaño, si no es así, avísame y lo intentare hacer mas largo.  
  
  
  
Anna Voig: Bueno, pues al salir si sé ah olvidado de él, no para siempre, pero por lo menos si mientras que se divierte, aunque no creo que Ginny se reponga, no después de lo que le vendrá, o al menos no se repondrá tan pronto, pues insisto, tiene que ser llevado acorde a la historia real.  
  
  
  
Fernalika: bueno, espero que este ya te parezca un poquito más largo y si querés saber que va pasar, ¡¡¡te tocara leer!!!  
  
  
  
Narcisa: ya lo continúe  
  
  
  
Lalwende: bueno, espero que si te ayude este capitulo a imaginarte que seguirá después, sipo, se parece mucho a novela mexicana, pero vos mejor que nadie sabe como fue la historia (o más o menos) así que creo que eso también te ayudara a saber que pasara, aunque claro, algunas cosas cambiare.  
  
  
  
Lucía: estamos de acuerdo, cuando cortas con un chico lo mejor es salir a divertirse y que mejor que con los amigos, aunque creo que Ginny quedara aburrida de salir con ellos, jejeje.  
  
Espero que haya sido lo suficientemente a tiempo como para que no se te dañe tu proceso de mejoramiento, pues en el manicomio no te dejarían leer mi fic T.T  
  
  
  
Eowyn hija de Eomund: Pues no sé si Ginny algún día lo perdonara, solo espero que no le perdone a ella y si, en este capitulo sabrás quien es.  
  
  
  
Lora Chang: Bueno, creo que en este capitulo te decepcionare con lo de las descripciones, pues no me inspire mucho en hacerlas y sí, Ginny sí tendrá ese alguien especial en la fiesta, pero no precisamente lo conocerá allí.  
  
  
  
  
  
Quiero agregar que la canción que aparecerá en este capitulo se llama "entrégame tu amor" y es un ballenato, así que si no son de Colombia no lo conocen, pero la letra estaba perfecta para el fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
2  
  
3 No todo es lo que parece ser  
  
Por: Polgara  
  
  
  
Capítulo #5: Entregame tu amor  
  
  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione subieron para arreglarse, yo me quede un poco más, pues quería hablar con Neville lo que me había pasado, no por nada era mi mejor amigo. Lo logré divisar, pero estaba muy feliz y sabía que si se lo contaba le arruinaría la noche.  
  
  
  
-¡ah! Hola Ginn, ¿iras al bar?- me dijo  
  
-hola Nev, si, por supuesto que voy, ¿nos quieres acompañar?- pregunte  
  
-no, creo que mejor los dejo solos- respondió  
  
-vamos Nev, todos estarán con sus parejas y podemos aprovechar para hablar solos- le dije con cara y voz de suplica  
  
-no creo que Malfoy te deje sola un solo instante-.  
  
-oh, claro que sí, te prometo que estaré sola toda la noche-.  
  
-pareces muy segura de eso- me dijo –esta bien, será una noche muy divertida.  
  
  
  
Entonces subimos a arreglarnos, entre en mi habitación y vi a Susan y a Steffani arreglándose, así que mientras ellas utilizaban el espejo yo me metí al baño.  
  
Cuando salí de allí, alguien entro muy de repente a la pieza.  
  
-Gin, necesito ayuda- dijo Hermione (la ráfaga de viento)- me pongo esta blusa o esta-.  
  
Era cierto, debíamos ir con ropa muggle.  
  
-ambas me gustan- le respondí –pero creo que esa estará muy bien- le respondí señalando un top azul oscuros con unas diminutas estrellas color plata, y dejaba todos los hombros destapados.  
  
-gracias Gin- luego me miro- ¿tu que te pondrás?-.  
  
- eso es una sorpresa, mama me compro esa ropa hace poco y la pienso estrenar-.  
  
  
  
Así pasamos unas 3 horas mas arreglándonos, ropa, maquillaje, peinado, accesorios, todo tenia que ser perfecto y más en el caso de Hermione, pues era su primera cita con Ron.  
  
Al fin estuvimos listas y bajamos a la sala común, donde nos esperaban Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean y Neville.  
  
-estas muy linda Herm- le comento Ron, ella se había puesto la camisa que le había señalado y unos pescadores un poco mas debajo de la rodilla de color blanco, con unos suecos azules, el peinado y maquillaje eran muy sencillos, se había peinado con la poción alisadora y estaba lista.  
  
-wuaw Hermanita, tu también estas muy linda- comento Ron –gracias Ron- conteste algo tímida.  
  
-si que lo estas- agrego Harry –siempre te vez linda, pero hoy mucho más- dijo Neville.  
  
Yo llevaba un blue-Jean descaderado y bota ancha, con unos tenis plataforma y una camisa rosada de espalda descubierta y en el cuello se arrugaba y caía, me había maquillado en tonos rozados muy suaves y el cabello lo tenia con algunas partes lisas y otras rizadas.  
  
  
  
Fuimos al gran hall a recoger a Cho y luego nos encaminamos hacia Hogsmeade, entramos en el bar "Magic Muggle" y estaba muy bonito, lleno de gente y lo mejor, era muy grande y tenia un gran jardín en la parte trasera por si querías hablar sin ser interrumpido por la música, además de eso era de dos pisos, subimos al segundo piso y escogimos una mesa cerca del balcón que daba al jardín.  
  
  
  
-¿desean tomar algo?- nos dijo una mesera.  
  
-si, denos 10 cervezas de mantequilla por favor- contesto Harry.  
  
-Enseguida- y dicho esto hizo un movimiento con su varita y aparecieron las 10 cervezas, cada una delante de su dueño.  
  
Comenzó a sonar una canción de Gilberto Santa Rosa y Dean invito a Lavander a bailar, al igual que Ron a Hermione y Harry a Cho.  
  
Neville y yo notamos que Seamus y Parvati querian estar solos, por lo que nos fuimos a ese jardín a hablar, como siempre lo hacíamos  
  
  
  
-Gin, tengo una curiosidad ¿por qué no estas con Malfoy?- lo miré por un instante y luego desvié la mirada.  
  
-pues verás Nev, hoy me levanté y me fui a dar un paseo por los alrededores del lago-.  
  
-si, si Ginn, pero no quiero saber como estuvo tu día, luego me lo platicas- me dijo impaciente.  
  
-¿me dejas terminar?- este asintió – sin interrupciones- agregue.  
  
-como te decía, me fui a dar un paseo por los alrededores del lago y decidí ir a nuestro árbol- Neville asintió con la cabeza como diciéndome que continuara –y cuando me estaba acercando lo vi- pare un momento, no quería nuevamente recordar eso –pero no lo vi solo Nev, lo vi con ella, con Pansy y se estaban besando-.  
  
-¿tu mejor amiga se estaba besando con tu novio?- me pregunto con una cara que no pude descifrar muy bien, parecía muy alegre, pero eso era imposible, lo que a mí me dolía a él también lo hacia.  
  
Asentí con la cabeza ante su pregunta y nuevamente una lagrima se derramo por mi mejilla, si quiera que el rimel mágico no se corre, no quería quedar bien fea.  
  
-¿y que piensas hacer?- me pregunto -digo, ¿lo vas a perdonar?-.  
  
-no lo sé Nev, estoy muy confundida, no sé que quiero- le conteste con la cabeza gacha. Neville alzo mi cara y me dio un beso, el cual no fue correspondido e inmediatamente me retire.  
  
-lo siento Nev, aun lo quiero- me levante de la silla en la que estábamos –y nunca te veré como algo mas que mi amigo- esta asintió, con tristeza en sus ojos, pero con resignación.  
  
Luego oímos desde el balcón gritar a Hermione:  
  
-entren rápido, el Karaoke esta a punto de empezar- ambos asentimos y entramos.  
  
Luego fueron a inscribirse unos cuantos para empezar con la sección del karaoke, mientras que Colin Creevey cantaba "pop" de N'Sync, nos pusimos a tomar cerveza y a charlar de esto y lo otro.  
  
-a continuación cantaran la canción "entrégame tu amor"- dijo el presentador- por Neville Longbottom-.  
  
Todos quedamos asombrados, pues Neville no era capaz de hacer nada en publico y mucho menos cantar, el se paro de su asiento y se subió a la tarima y empezó a cantar.  
  
  
  
  
  
Espero, que todo lo que diga pueda ser utilizado en mi defensa,  
  
Que Dios este conmigo en tu conciencia, y puedas perdonarme,  
  
Yo no quise besarte de repente, lo siento,  
  
Quise saber si me mirabas diferente al resto de la gente,  
  
Yo no quiero morir siendo tu amigo, yo quiero es abrazarte,  
  
Y no sentir el frío de la vida.  
  
  
  
  
  
(supe inmediatamente que esa canción iba directo a mí, y no fue fácil seguir escuchándola)  
  
  
  
  
  
Y aunque un día nos juramos ser amigos hasta el fin,  
  
Hoy me atrevo a confesarte lo que yo siento por ti,  
  
Y siento mucha ternura, son millones de dulzuras,  
  
Y mi alma hará una fiesta si tu le dices que sí,  
  
Y mientras tu te molestas en buscar otro querer,  
  
Tengo un corazón que a diario me pregunta por tu piel,  
  
Y esta tan ilusionado, se la pasa acelerado,  
  
Pero solo soy tu amigo, y no te puedo tener.  
  
  
  
Pero entonces que le digo al corazón,  
  
Si te esta llamando a gritos y tu no quieres venir,  
  
Como voy a detener esta ilusión,  
  
Que esta a punto de matarme y no quiere irse sin ti.  
  
  
  
Y me da miedo vivir,  
  
Si no me entregas tu amor,  
  
Que le diré al corazón,  
  
Si esta muriendo por ti,  
  
Tal vez prefiera morir,  
  
Si tu le dices adiós, adiós, adiós (bis)  
  
  
  
Confieso, que muero cada vez que te despides con un beso en la mejilla,  
  
La vida se me vuelve maravilla, y compro un chocolate,  
  
Para calmar las ganas de besarte, recuerda,  
  
Que me alegre esa vez que me entere que tu novio te engañaba,  
  
Fue la primera vez que tu tristeza, me refrescaba el alma,  
  
Sabia que yo te consolaría.  
  
  
  
  
  
(Ahora entiendo la expresión de su rostro, hay no, ¡¡¡este día parece una novela muggle mexicana!!!)  
  
  
  
  
  
pero en cambio tu haz pensado perdonarlo por su error,  
  
mientras él daña tu vida estoy loco por tu amor,  
  
no haz podido darte cuenta, que cuando me abres la puerta,  
  
Dios ah entrado de mi mano, por que le pedí el favor,  
  
De que no lloraras mas por que él ah roto tu ilusión,  
  
Si pudieras darme el "SI" que necesita esta canción,  
  
Me compraría una botella, del tamaño de la luna,  
  
Para llegara a la fiesta, que va hacer mi corazón.  
  
  
  
Pero entonces que le digo al corazón........  
  
Y me da miedo vivir.............  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Y HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO 5!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lalwende fue la que le dio la idea a Ginny de que su vida era como una novela mexicana, jejejeje, y estoy totalmente de acuerdo!!!!!!!!  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡No se olviden, dejen Reviews!!!!!!!!! 


	6. ¿Dulce Navidad?

No todo es lo que parece ser.  
  
Por: Polgara  
  
Capitulo #6: ¿Dulce Navidad?  
  
Los siguientes tres días pasaron muy veloces, no me encontraba con Malfoy o con Pansy en los pasillos o en el comedor, cosa que era de agradecer, Nev... bueno, Nev entendió que era muy pronto para sentir algo por el y para haber olvidado a Draco, aun así seguimos siendo amigos.  
  
-Pero entonces Gin, ¿no tienes pareja, cierto?-.  
  
-No Nevi, no tengo pareja- conteste con una sonrisa pero aun fijando mi vista en el libro que Hermi me presto para "que me distrajera".  
  
-¡Oh! Yo tampoco, podríamos ir juntos ¿no?- dijo algo emocionado -solo como amigos, lo prometo-.  
  
-Por supuesto- dije con una sonrisa -no podía encontrar mejor pareja para el baile-.  
  
^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^  
  
-Ya te dije Pansy y no lo pienso repetir, lárgate si no quieres recibir un cruciatus de mi parte-.  
  
-¡Hay Draco! No estarás pensando en esa pobretona de nuevo ¿o si?- dijo la chica con unos ojos, que según ella eran seductores y una pose de puta extravagante.  
  
-Eso, es algo que no te incumbe- respondió fríamente.  
  
-¡Ah! Ya decía yo, como ibas a estar pensando en ella... no lo hiciste mientras nos besábamos-.  
  
-Púdrete- consiguió como respuesta.  
  
-¿sabes? A veces llego a sentirte lastima, enamorado de una Weasley, ¿es que no te da vergüenza?- dijo la chica, retándolo.  
  
-en cambio, a mi si no me das lastima, aunque seas la puta de Hogwarts- dicho esto bajo a su habitación (supongo que las habitación de Slytherin son subterráneas n.nU)  
  
^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^  
  
-Vamos Herm, que estas preciosa- dijo la pelirroja acosando a su amiga, faltaban 5 para que comenzara el baile.  
  
-claro, eso lo dices por que tu si estas linda- dijo la chica -mira como están mis uñas, no pueden vérmelas así-.  
  
-¿desde cuando te importan tus uñas Herm?- quiso saber Ginny -¡Ah! Lo que te importa es como te las vea Ron, anda que ni se dará cuenta-.  
  
-¿qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto la prefecta mientras fingía estar algo molesta.  
  
-pues que estará muy concentrado en otras partes de ti como para notar eso- respondió la chica como si fuera lo mas obvio.  
  
-aun así no, ve si quieres, tengo que arreglar esto-.  
  
-como quieras, pero yo si me voy, no quiero hacer esperar a Nev- y salió de la habitación.  
  
-Y ver a Malfoy...- susurro Hermione mientras cogía una revista de corazón de bruja para comenzar a arreglar sus uñas.  
  
^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^  
  
-Luces preciosa Gin-.  
  
-gracias Nev- dijo -tu tampoco estas nada mal-.  
  
-gracias, ¿vamos?-.  
  
-si- sonrió la chica.  
  
Ron vio a su hermana pero por ningún lado a su pareja así que decidió acercársele.  
  
-este... Ginny ¿Hermione ya bajo?-.  
  
-no Ron, esta terminando de arreglarse, me pregunto ¿por qué será?-.  
  
Su hermano se sonrojo un poco -bueno Ginny, Gracias- y se giro a Neville -cuídala-.  
  
-sabes que lo haré- le respondió el chico.  
  
Bajaron al gran salón y como Ginny lo suponía, ya habían abierto sus puertas y varias de las parejas ya estaban en sus respectivas mesas.  
  
-¿nos sentamos en mesa de 2 o de 4?-.  
  
-preferiría de 2, tenemos que hablar- le respondió su amiga mientras le sonreía. Neville le ofreció su mano y se sentaron en una mesa apartada, cerca de un ventanal.  
  
Cuando ya se hubieron sentado, uno frente al otro Nev se atrevió a preguntar:  
  
-¿de que tenemos que hablar?-.  
  
-Nevi, me vas a perdonar y se que no me haz olvidado, pero... necesito que me ayudes con el asunto de Dra... Malfoy- dijo la chica con la mirada gacha.  
  
-si necesitas hablarlo para eso estoy ¿no?- ella le sonrió, aunque por un segundo -¿sabes? Que tal si vamos a bailar y me lo cuentas mientras, esa canción me gusta-.  
  
-esta bien- acepto la pelirroja.  
  
Este año de nuevo habían venido las brujas de Matbetch y estaban tocando una canción ni muy lenta ni muy movida, una balada Rock titulada "Don´t call me that"  
  
Mientras que los amigos bailaban entablaron una conversación agradable, hasta que Draco Malfoy llego hasta el lado de Neville.  
  
-¿se te ofrece algo Malfoy?- pregunto el chico con la mayor educación posible.  
  
-¿Me permite bailar con su pareja Longbottom?- pero antes de que el aludido respondiera, el rubio ya había arrancado de sus brazos a Ginny y se encontraba bailando con ella.  
  
Bailaron mas de una canción en silencio, hasta que Draco comenzó con el tema que la chica tanto temía, pero que era inevitable.  
  
-¿me odias?- dijo simplemente el chico, mientras que miraba sobre su hombro.  
  
-no puedo- declaro Ginny, era cierto, por mas que intentaba sacarlo de su cabeza y convencerse a si misma de que lo odiaba por todo lo que había hecho, no había podido.  
  
-¿me quieres?- se limito a preguntar el, mientras miraba al vació, como si de ello dependiera su vida.  
  
-ya no es lo mismo-.  
  
-bien- respondió Draco.  
  
Se quedaron un momento en silencio, cada uno metido en sus sentimientos, comenzó una balada pop, muy lenta así que ellos se acercaron un poco, aun silencioso, un silencio que por lo menos a la pelirroja no le molestaba, era preferible estar en silencio que tener que enfrentarlo a él y a sus sentimientos. Cuando nadie se lo esperaba, ni el mismo, Draco la beso, muy suave, muy despacio y luego se separo e hizo que Ginny lo mirara a los ojos.  
  
-ahora dime que no es lo mismo-.  
  
-no puede ser lo mismo- respondió la chica, intentando convencerse mas ella misma que a quien esperaba la respuesta.  
  
-¿por qué?- era imposible mentirle a esos ojos, la perforaban, era como si no tuviera necesidad de responder por que el sabia lo que había en su cabeza. La canción termino y continuo una muy movida, estilo los 70's, por lo que Ginny aprovecho para evadir la pregunta y se sentón en la mesa, Nev no había perdido el tiempo esperándola, así que aun estaba bailando con Hannah Abbot la chica de Hufflepuff.  
  
Ginny se puso a observar su copa aun sin empezar mientras que llegaba Neville, la canción cada vez se alargaba mas, como si quisiera que ella se quedara pensando en lo que había ocurrido, no quería pensar en eso, no PODIA pensar en eso... Le era imposible, comenzó a recordar su 4to curso cuando hablo de forma civilizada por primera vez con Draco, recordó el día en que la beso por primera vez, luego el baile de navidad, luego todo los meses que habían estado juntos, las vacaciones de semana santa, las de verano, en las que se veían a escondidas ya fuera en el callejón Diagon o en cualquier sitio que estuviera lo suficiente concurrido para que no los encontraran, la llegada a Hogwarts, el baile de Halloween..... Todo tan perfecto...  
  
-¿Ginn...? Vuelve al mundo-.  
  
-¿eh...? ¡Ah! Ya dejaste de bailar- sonrió la chica despertando de su "sueño" -¿te divertiste?-.  
  
-Si... aunque no tanto como tu- le sonrió como diciéndole, lo vi todo.  
  
-¡Oh Nevi! No me digas que...- la chica fue interrumpida.  
  
-Si, que vi como te besabas con Draco, si quieres ve y siéntate con el, por mi no hay problema- para cuando termino ya tenia una cara de comprensión y de felicidad por su amiga, que aunque ella no quisiera, se la tuvo que "borrar" de su rostro, Ginny no entendía como podía estar feliz, si, el quería lo mejor para ella y la apoyaba aunque el detestara a Malfoy y a la vez lo envidiara, pero nunca pensó que reaccionara de tan buena forma.  
  
-No Neville, no me reconcilie con el, es mas, huí de él, como hago Nev, me beso y me hizo decirle que no era lo mismo, ¿cómo se lo iba a decir si ni siquiera yo lo eh podido entender?- se le cristalizaron los ojos, no, no podía llorar, no delante de todos, no quería arruinarle el baile a todos, comenzando por Neville, Hermione y Ron...  
  
-si quieres salimos un momento Ginn- ofreció su acompañante, la chica lo miro y enseguida miro a la mesa en que esta Hannah, esperando a que Neville la sacara a bailar, últimamente a Nev no le estaba yendo tan mal, aun destruía calderos, pero ahora era mas codiciado por las chicas y menos torpe con la memoria.  
  
-no Nev, no te preocupes, anda, que te están esperando- Nev le sonrió.  
  
-sabes que prefiero quedarme contigo Gin- respondió este.  
  
-pues yo no quiero- le sonrió la chica- Hannah nunca me perdonaría que le quitase a su pareja de baile-.  
  
-vale... si necesitas algo, no dudes en...-.  
  
-si, si, si, ya lo se Nev, anda, ve y diviértete- dijo interrumpiéndole su amiga.  
  
Neville no tuvo mas opción (N/A: y tampoco era tanto el sacrificio) y se fue a bailar con Hannah, pues estaban tocando el ultimo éxito de tan famoso grupo y la canción numero uno de las 50 magistrales "Forbidden Dreams". Mientras que todas las parejas decidían bailar Ginny cogió una ruta contraria y salió hacia los jardines.  
  
Estaban desiertos, sobre todo tu árbol favorito... alejado, no había vuelto a él, al fin y al cabo, era una estupidez dejar de asistir a su lugar favorito en todo Hogwarts por esa tontería... ¿en serio pensaba que era una estupidez? No, por una estupidez ella no había llorado tanto... se dirigió hacia el y se sentó, con cuidado de no arruinar su hermoso vestido de seda (N/A: regalo de Draco días antes de que el fic empezara XD) y comenzó a tararear una canción mientras que se acordaba de la canción que Neville había cantado... nunca había pensado que fuera tan talentoso, así, se quedo metida en sus pensamientos y no sintió que alguien se le acercaba.  
  
-¿me puedo sentar?- pregunto la voz.  
  
-supongo- respondió la chica como si no hubiera mas de otra, nuevamente silencio... pero esta vez no era placentero, no, esta vez dolía, necesitaba saber que rayos así allí, ¿cómo se suponía que la olvidara si la perseguía a todas partes?.  
  
-Virginia... te amo, no soportaría perderte- dijo Draco mirando en dirección a sus ojos, inimaginablemente imposibles de leer, pero a la vez lo decían todo junto.  
  
-hubieras pensado eso antes Malfoy- respondió Ginny como si no le importara en lo mas poco.  
  
-Por Merlín Ginny, estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo, lucho contra mi orgullo para poder decirte esto y tu como si nada- Malfoy le tomo la barbilla para que no desviara la mirada de sus ojos -te amo y que te pido mil disculpas por lo que hice, ¡lo hice sin pensar! Maldita sea ¡como iba a pensar que te amaba solamente a ti si no pensé nada en ese momento! ¡Me deje llevar!  
  
-¡Oh! Entonces lo aplaudo señor Malfoy y supongo que debo ser yo quien debe pedirle disculpas, ¿cómo no entendí antes que no hizo nada malo? ¿Qué lo hizo sin pensar y eso le quita toda la responsabilidad?- le dijo ella en tono irónico y volteo su rostro, mirando hacia el lago.  
  
-Solo respóndeme esto ¿me amas?-.  
  
Era una pregunta fácil de responder, si, lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas, como lo amo desde la primera vez o aun mas, nunca pensó en perderlo así que nunca se preocupo por preguntar hasta donde llegaba su amor por él, hasta donde llegaría con y por él... pero ahora era distinto, no podía, algo le impedía que olvidara todo lo sucedido, que lo perdonara y que volviera a sus brazos, que lo besara y nunca se separara de él, no, no podía hacerlo, no solo por que la hirió, no solo por que traiciono su confianza, no solo por eso, por que le enterró un puñal por la espalda.  
  
-¿bailamos?- pregunto la chica, el la miro de forma extraña, no era el momento de bailar, pero no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de volver a tenerla entre sus brazos y de sentir su aroma tan cerca.  
  
-por supuesto- Malfoy le ofreció su brazo y entraron al castillo, las Brujas de Matbetch ya no estaban tocando, aunque sus instrumentos estaban ahí, ahora sonaba una canción Muggle "we're forgiven"  
  
La canción era algo alternativa, pero no perdía su toque lento y romántico, Draco rodeo la cintura de la chica con sus brazos y la trajo hasta su pecho, mientras que ella apoyaba la cabeza en su hombre derecho y rodeaba el cuello de su compañero de baile con sus delicados brazos, bailaron lento, al compás de la música, no se inmutaron cuando la canción se acabo y comenzó otra, ya no les importaba, estaban metidos en su propio mundo, cada cual sumido en sus pensamientos... el silencio decía mas que cualquier palabra que pudieran pronunciar.  
  
Ginny no sabia que hacer, su corazón le decía una cosa, pero su cabeza le decía otra muchísimo mas razonable, no sabia que hacer, se separo un poco de Draco y lo miro a los ojos, cuanto le gustaba esa mirada, fría y cálida, inexplicable pero a la vez tan entendible, tan amarga pero tan dulce... no soporto mas, si, había perdido el juego de las miradas pero hizo lo que mas razonable le parecía en ese momento, lo beso, como si nunca antes hubiera besado a alguien en su vida, fue lento pero muy apasionado, descargo todo el amor, el odio, la decepción y el deseo que tenia en ese beso, la chica no quería separarse, no quería volver a la cruel realidad, no quería Tener que soportar el juicio por el que TENIA que pasar, no, ella solo quería detener el tiempo y quedarse en ese momento, pero tuvo que terminar, cuando se separaron Draco la miraba, era una mirada extraña, estaba confundido, pero agradecido.  
  
-No se si fue la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado Draco, pero... espero no equivocarme de querer estar contigo por el resto de mi vida, te amo- se sumieron nuevamente en un beso, esta vez mas suave y corto.  
  
No, no sabia si había sido la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado, solo se dejo llevar por lo que le dicto su corazón y se olvido de racionalizar las cosas.  
  
  
  
Fin.  
  
^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Si, se aceptan tomatazos, Howler o lo que quieran, a mi tampoco me convenció mucho el final, pero no podía alargarlo mas, si... ya se, eso de todos vivieron felices es solo un cuento, pero de eso se trataba, no se si Ginny en realidad sea una idiota por perdonarlo o lo hizo muy bien, solo, como dije antes, esta basado en un hecho real, así que TENIA que terminar como termino la verdadera historia ¿no?  
  
Bueno, basta de pendejadas, le quiero dedicar este fic a Daniland y a Lalwen (lo siento chicas, se que se merecen algo mejor, pero solo les puedo ofrecer esto n.n)  
  
También quiero darles las gracias a todos los que siguieron el fic de cerca: Lalwen (vos de nuevo O.o?), Ainaeriniel de Mirkwood, N/N, Lora, Anna Voig (seguí rápido tu fic, por fa), Eowyn hija de Eomund y TomoyoDaidouji.  
  
Y gracias por los r/r del capitulo pasado (desde el 5 de Julio O.O):  
  
Lucía: miles de gracias n____________n Lora Chang: pues ya vez, no solo sirve para herbologia el chico. Maika Yugi: la canción es un vallenato llamado "entregame tu amor" y la cantan los inquietos, no creo que la conozcas XD. Urraka-so you: si, soy de Colombia n.n Flor de Cerezo: ¿cómo va tu fic? Nunca me lo enviaste. TomoyoDaidouji: espero que el tamaño de este cap si te guste, fue mi ultimo intento u.u Anna Voig: Ojala y te haya gustado, gracias. Eowyn hija de Eomund: si, la "mejor amiga" si era Pansy Parkinson. Ainaeriniel de Mirkwood: que te quede bien claro que Drakin solo es de Ginny y mío n.n gracias por leer. Lalwen de Black: algo sospechoso tu ataque de tos pero bue... que te digo, pues que espero que no te haya desilusionado el final amiga. Padma_Patil: que ya no me puedes matar, los deje juntitos XD. N/N: gracias y espero que te guste este capitulo. Beba: lo mismo que le dije a Ainaeriniel, Draquito es solo mío, aunque se lo presto a Ginny para los fics ñ___ñ Rosi-Chan: espero que este te guste = que el anterior. Alpha: En este si que apareció Draco... que te digo, son las 3:30 a.m. tengo sueño, así que no tengo creatividad __.__! Urraka Mayor: pues gracias por el comentario pero aun no me catalogo como escritora, simplemente aficionada. Rinoa: aquí tu continuación. Mellothwenn: pues gracias... tengo las neuronas dormidas T.T Sharifa-13: espero que te haya gustado.  
  
Bueno, solo tengo para decir que cualquier coincidencia con los títulos de las canciones se salen de mis manos, solo conozco "we're forgiven" y es del grupo The Calling, pero las demás fueron invenciones.  
  
También pido disculpas si escribí algo mal, deben comprender, la hora.... y no me podía dormir hasta que no terminara esto.  
  
  
  
Gracias.  
  
Polgara. 


End file.
